tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Dunkin Duncan
Jenny McDade |director=David Mitton |producer=Phil Fehrle |narrator= Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin |series=6 |series_no=6.24 |number=154 |released= * 17 October 2002 * 21 November 2002 * 13 February 2003 * 19 April 2003 * 12 March 2004 * 12 September 2009 |previous=Edward the Very/Really Useful Engine |next=Rusty Saves the Day}} Dunkin Duncan is the twenty-fourth episode of the sixth series. Plot Rusty, Rheneas, and Skarloey are sent to the incline railway to help Duncan with an important job. Duncan has a bad habit of being so impatient to get back to the junction that this often gets him in trouble with many accidents. Rusty hopes that Duncan will stay out of trouble, but Duncan is already impatient and behaves rudely towards the others. Skarloey and Rheneas do not like Duncan telling them what to do. Duncan wants everyone to work faster, but Rusty and Rheneas tell him that they are proper engines and that they follow the rules. Duncan still tells them to work faster, so he shows the others how fast a useful engine can work by biffing one slate truck after another. Rusty warns Duncan that slate trucks will pay him back for being biffed. The engines see that Duncan will not listen, so they leave the incline with their trucks of slate. Duncan pushes the trucks around and, while shunting some empties at the incline, gets his coupling tangled with a truck. The winch hauls the trucks and Duncan up the slope. Rusty arrives in time to see everything and is not pleased to see it, but his driver reassures him that engines like Duncan never listen to advice. Duncan is too heavy for the winch and a coupling breaks, making Duncan run down the hill into a muddy swamp. After Duncan is pulled out, the Fat Controller is furious at him for being an irresponsible engine as his impatience has caused confusion and delay and demands that he apologize to the other engines. Duncan does so, and the Fat Controller punishes him by working at the incline once repaired until he learns to be patient and careful. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Skarloey Bridge * Rheneas Viaduct * Skarloey Slate Quarry Trivia * The title of this episode is possibly a reference to Dunkin Donuts, an American global doughnut company and coffeehouse. * CGI smoke is used after Duncan falls into the swamp. * From this episode until The Case of the Puzzling Parts, Skarloey no longer has a brass ring around the top of his funnel and his buffers are black. * Duncan shouting "HELP!" in both dubs is the same recording used as Diesel's voice in The World's Strongest Engine. * This is the first time the Fat Controller says, "confusion and delay," which would become his catchphrase later on. Goofs * The narrator says "Rusty, Rheneas and Skarloey chugged cheerfully through the Sodor countryside," but Rusty is a diesel and therefore cannot chug. In addition, Skarloey looks miserable and his eyes are wonky. * When Duncan falls into the swamp, one of the trucks splatters mud under his mouth, but seconds afterwards, the mud is all over his buffers and mouth. * A string can be seen moving off screen when the trucks fall in the mud. Merchandise * Books - Dunkin' Duncan and Duncan Goes for a Swim In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 9 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 22 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 5 }} es:Dunkin Duncan he:דאנקן טובל בבוץ ja:どろんこダンカン pl:Niedobry Damian ru:Нетерпеливый Данкан Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video